


What You and I Could Do

by AnnaTheHank



Series: CrowGabe [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And So Does Crowley, Bottom Gabriel, First Time, Gabriel is just a big dumb idiot but I love him, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley has never really thought of Gabriel as a sexual being. But that's changing. And it's probably got something to do with the way Gabriel walked in on him and Aziraphale and is suddenly no longer satisfied with kissing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: CrowGabe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	What You and I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay, I have some good ideas for this series now let's do one of them  
> me: but what if they had sex  
> me: oh my god, me, you are so right

Gabriel hadn’t meant to upset Crowley. He still wasn’t even sure what he had done that had upset him. He sat on the couch in the cottage and thought about it. 

He had shown up unannounced. He could see how that would upset Crowley. Only Crowley had never been upset about it before. (Aziraphale had a few times but Crowley was usually okay with it).

Gabriel had knocked on the door, so it wasn’t like Crowley could be mad about that. He had knocked and then he had opened the door to the bedroom. Crowley and Aziraphale had been in bed kissing but Gabriel really didn’t understand why they got so flustered. Gabriel had seen them kiss before.

(He was purposefully ignoring the other part of what they were doing because just thinking about the image made him too hot and like he couldn't breath).

But Crowley _had_ gotten mad. He had yelled at him, and told him to get out. But Gabriel didn’t want to get out. He left the room because Crowley told him to, but he wanted to be here. He wanted to be with Crowley. So he would just wait until Crowley wasn’t angry anymore and then they could hang out like he hoped. 

Only an hour passed.

And then another.

And then a third. 

And Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows and worried that maybe Crowley would be angry forever. He decided he’d better check, just in case. 

He got up and walked back down the hall to the bedroom. He knocked, as per instruction, and then went to open it. Only the door didn’t open. He knocked again but the door still remained locked somehow.

“Crowley?” Gabriel called out. He was worried now that maybe something bad had happened. “Is everything alright?”

There was no response. Gabriel pressed his ear to the door, listening, but it was quiet as ever. He huffed and tried the door again, prepared to use his angelic might if needed. After all, Crowley could be in trouble, and he had to help him.

The door opened but not by Gabriel’s attempts. Crowley was standing on the other side, wearing a black, silken robe that reached down to just past his knees. Gabriel didn’t take his eyes off him, but he could see Aziraphale in the bed, hidden under the blankets.

Crowley was glaring at him, but he said nothing, slipping into the hallway and closing the door tight behind him.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked. 

Crowley remained silent, leading Gabriel back out to the living room. He wandered into the kitchen and started making a pot of tea.

“Crowley?” Gabriel asked, watching his movements, staring at his face to see if he was recognizing Gabriel’s presence. “Can you hear me?”

Crowley scoffed. “Of course I can hear you, doofus.”

“Oh. You weren’t responding, so I wasn’t sure.”

“I wasn’t responding,” Crowley said, putting the kettle on the stove and flicking on the burner, “because you are an idiot.”

Crowley had been calling Gabriel a lot of names these days. At first it was concerning. Gabriel wasn’t an idiot, doofus, or colossal dumbass (that was Crowley’s favorite one). But he had come to understand that, like Romeo, these were just terms of endearment. So he tended to ignore them.

“You’re mad at me,” he suggested.

“No shit.”

“Why?”

Crowley sighed and placed his hands on the sides of the stove, leaning over and stretching his back a bit. He looked over at Gabriel. “Do you really not know or are you just trying to be cute so I’ll forgive you faster?”

Gabriel tilted his head. Because he did know that being ‘cute’, as Crowley called it, tended to improve his mood. But he really didn't know why he was in a bad mood in the first place.

Crowley took a deep breath and let it out in a long huff. “You can’t just...walk into rooms, okay?”

“I knocked,” Gabriel reminded him.

“And then came right in without waiting for an answer,” Crowley argued.

“You only said I had to knock and I did,” Gabriel said. He was upset now because Crowley was blaming him for another one of those human things he expected Gabriel to know but didn’t actually tell him. “You didn’t say I had to wait for a reply.”

Crowley opened his mouth, face a little screwed up, then he closed his eyes and groaned. “Well, from now on just do, okay?”

Gabriel nodded. “Knock and wait for a response.” He shuffled his feet. “What if there is no response?” Because there hadn’t been one when the door was locked.

“Then assume I’m buys and come back later.”

“Oh.”

Crowley stood up, leaning the other way, his robe sliding up his legs as he stretched his arms over his head. Gabriel’s eyes landed on them, watching the skin reveal itself. He got that hot, constricting sensation in his chest again. He cleared his throat, hoping that would dislodge whatever it was.

“You alright?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel nodded. “Now that you’re done being mad, would you like to hang out?”

Crowley laughed and Gabriel’s body settled, probably because his robe had returned to its normal resting spot. Crowley’s smile turned soft as the kettle whistled at them. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said. Gabriel frowned. “But Aziraphale and I are a little busy.”

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked. He knew. Somewhere in him he knew what they were doing but he was trying very hard to ignore it. And he was doing a very good job.

Crowley smirked, pouring out two glasses of tea and setting them on a little tray already filled with some finger sandwiches. “If you want to stick around and wait I could show you.” He winked.

The feeling came back only eight hundred times worse and Gabriel was certain that if he stayed there on Earth in that corporation he would probably die. So, in a move of self-preservation, he popped back to heaven.

-

Crowley had been sleeping when he heard a knock on the door. He peeled his eyes open and looked at it. He sat up. “Yeah?” he asked. He looked at his watch, it was much too early for Aziraphale to be home.

There was a moment of hesitation. “I’m not sure if I should come in,” Gabriel said from the other side.

Crowley chuckled and rubbed at his face. “You can come in,” he said. Yes, Crowley had been mad at Gabriel for just walking in on him and Aziraphale. Waiting for a response was a part of knocking, after all. But he hadn’t exactly explained that to Gabriel. It wasn’t easy dating an idiot, but he loved that idiot so he had to deal with it.

The door opened and Gabriel shuffled in. He closed the door behind him. “Hello.”

Crowley sat with his knees held to his chest. “Hey. Been a while.” A few weeks had passed since Gabriel just disappeared from the kitchen. It had been kind of funny at first. After all, flustering his angels was part of his favorite pastime activities. But as more time went on he had gotten worried that maybe he had taken his flustering a bit too far. Gabriel couldn’t handle the same level of teasing that Aziraphale could, and Crowley tended to forget that.

“Yes. It has.” Gabriel was _blushing_ and Crowley almost laughed at how cute it was. He did chuckle a bit. 

“So what’s up?” Crowley asked. He gestured to the empty room. “Free today, if you wanted to hang.”

Gabriel nodded. “I was hoping we could…”

Crowley waited for a moment but Gabriel didn’t say anything more. “Yes?” Crowley urged.

“Kiss,” Gabriel said, startling a bit. 

Crowley smirked at him and held an arm out. “Get over here, Romeo.”

Gabriel rushed over, making Crowley laugh. Gabriel was so eager sometimes it was really adorable. Gabriel had been like this back before Eden. He was excited, and dumb, but his heart was always in the right place. He had changed after that. After the fall. They all had. But as time went on post almost-turning-into-a-star, he was coming back to his old self. And Crowley loved it.

Gabriel practically tackled him, forcing him to lie back down. And he actually kissed him. Like a real kiss, not just pressing their faces together. Gabriel wasn’t the best kisser. Alright, he was pretty terrible. But Crowley appreciated the enthusiasm. He grabbed Gabriel’s cheeks and took control of the kiss, moving their lips together in a more meaningful and purposeful way. Gabriel made a little noise and pressed their bodies together, which was awkward, because Crowley’s knees were still sort of bent between them.

“Alright,” Crowley said, pushing Gabriel’s face away. “Hold on.” He wiggled his legs out, straightening them against the mattress so Gabriel could lie on him properly. Then he pulled his head back down and resumed their kissing.

Gabriel wouldn’t sit still, as if he couldn't get comfortable. He moved and wiggled, his pressed against Crowley’s body at different places, hands grabbing the sheets with white knuckles. He grunted frustration into the kiss.

Crowley pushed them apart again. “You alright up there, Romeo?” he asked.

“No,” Gabriel said. His face was flushed, and he was breathing rather hard. And he just kept moving. And Crowley wouldn’t mind it if he was moving in the right spot.

“What’s wrong?” Crowley ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair to try and calm him.

Gabriel’s body settled but he was frowning. “I want more,” he said. Which was helpful.

“More what?” Crowley asked. 

“ _More_ ,” Gabriel repeated. Then his body started moving again and Crowley got the hint.

“Ah. I see.” He smirked. 

Crowley had never really thought of Gabriel as a particularly sexual being. Angels, over all, weren’t sexual. Aziraphale was but he was special. Even back before Eden Crowley’s affection for Gabriel had always been a deeper connection than just thinking he was cute. (He did think Gabriel was cute but it was the kind of thought he thought he shouldn’t think so he ignored it most of the time). And really, with how much they’ve both changed, Crowley was a fool to think this would continue.

“Let me help.” He shifted, Gabriel not moving as Crowley moved around him. He wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist, bringing their lower bodies closer together. He pressed up against where Gabriel’s dick _should_ be and let out a half-sigh-half-chuckle at what was not there. That is to say anything. 

But Gabriel let out a little moan and closed his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered. “But…” His eyes flickered open and he looked down at Crowley. “The other way.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. “What other way?”

“Like, opposite,” Gabriel said. Which clarified nothing. 

“Opposite how?”

Gabriel made another little grunt and then was pulling at Crowley, rolling over until Gabriel’s back was on the mattress and Crowley was looming over him. “Opposite,” he said.

“Ah.” Crowley smiled and moved his hips a bit, rubbing against the nothing that was between Gabriel’s legs. Still felt good. 

Gabriel hummed a bit, his eyebrows furrowing. “No that...that can’t be right. It should feel like something, shouldn't it?”

Crowley bit his lip so he wouldn’t openly laugh in Gabriel’s face. “Yeah. But you need to make an effort for that.”

“It took a great deal of effort to come here,” Gabriel told him.

Crowley couldn’t hold it back anymore. He laughed and leaned forward, forehead pressing to Gabriel’s shoulder, muffling his laughter in Gabriel’s jacket. 

“What?” Gabriel asked. “Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry,” Crowley choked out between guffaws. He took a few deep breaths, steadying his laughter to more of a chuckle. “It’s just funny. In a good way.”

“What’s funny?”

Crowley brought his head back up and looked down at Gabriel. Worry was written all over his face and Crowley regretted laughing. Even though the crease in Gabriel’s forehead was kind of cute. He reached out and ran a thumb over it, smoothing out the skin. “It’s nothing,” he said.

“But you were laughing.” Gabriel’s hands left the bed and found purchase on Crowley’s hips. He found he liked that sensation.

“It’s hard to explain,” he said. “But it’s okay.” He kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “What I _meant_ is that you need to have some form of genitalia to feel anything from that.”

“Oh.” Gabriel’s face softened but he was still frowning. “I see. I didn’t know that.”

Crowley ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “I know. It’s okay. I’m here to teach you.”

Gabriel’s blush returned. “How much is there to learn?”

Crowley’s smile turned wicked as he leaned down to whisper in Gabriel’s ear. “Oh, so many things.”

Crowley felt Gabriel’s body shiver under him and he kissed Gabriel’s neck, soft and gentle. No teeth. Yet. 

Gabriel’s head tilted, giving Crowley more access. He pressed wet, open kisses to Gabriel’s skin, breathing in his scent and humming in approval. 

“That feels nice,” Gabriel announced.

Crowley huffed out a laugh and gently grazed his teeth over Gabriel's neck. Another shiver, breath increasing. But no signs to stop. His first bite was slow and easy. Just a gentle tug of skin. Gabriel’s neck was too muscular to have a real good grab of fat, but it was nice to toy with all the same. And Gabriel’s stifled moan made it better.

“Is this normal?” Gabriel breathed out. 

“Hm?” Crowley asked, moving to another spot, secure in the idea that a nice little bruise would form there. 

“Biting,” Gabriel clarified. “Is that...I mean, do people do that?”

Crowley waited to respond, making sure the next mark would be as good as the first one. “Yep.” He pulled his head back up and studied the place he had been kissing at. The skin was red and little bits of purple were starting to form. He smiled, proud of his handiwork. Then he shifted over, nuzzling his way into the other side of Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel tilted his head again to let him at it. He made a little humming noise, that Crowley mistook as a pleasurable sigh. Gabriel grabbed Crowley’s hand, his own fingers rubbing over it as he pulled it up to his face. Crowley didn’t think twice about it. 

Then Gabriel bit his hand.

It didn’t hurt but it was certainly surprising. Crowley sat up, straddling Gabriel’s hips, his work unfinished. He stared down at Gabriel with a half-confused-half-amused expression. Gabriel still had a hold of his hand, but he wasn’t biting it anymore. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked. 

“You said this is what people do.”

Crowley hung his head, trying not to laugh again. “Wow,” he whispered. “Okay uh,” he looked back up at Gabriel, unsure how to explain it if he even should. He decided, looking at those wide, innocent eyes, that Gabriel didn’t need to know everything. “Just. Be careful,” he said. “Not too hard.”

“Oh.” Gabriel’s body went stiff. “I hurt you.”

“No, no!” Crowley assured, free hand running over Gabriel’s cheek. “I’m fine.”

“Oh.” Gabriel sighed. “Good.”

Crowley smiled at him. He knew teaching sex to Gabriel was going to be a process, but he didn’t imagine it would be his hard. He pulled his hand free from Gabriel’s grasp and dragged his hands down that wide chest of his. Gabriel was certainly built well enough for sex. It was a surprise Crowley never really noticed much before. But he figured as an angel he was pretty sexless as well.

“There’s usually less clothing involved,” Gabriel said. “Right?”

“Usually,” Crowley acknowledged. His fingers found the knot of Gabriel’s tie and started working it loose. Gabriel shivered again. 

“Crowley,” he whispered. “I can’t breath.”

Crowley’s smile widened and he leaned down to kiss Gabriel. “It’s alright. You don’t need it.”

The tie fell away and Crowley tossed it to the side. He kept eye contact with Gabriel as his fingers made quick work of his buttons. Gabriel’s eyes bounced around, as if he couldn’t settle on which eye to look at. Crowley got the shirt open and slipped his hands in, fingers running over smooth skin. 

Gabriel’s body jolted and he sat up, rather suddenly. Crowley had to grab his shoulders to not fall over backwards. “Whoa, whoa,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

“We should stop,” Gabriel announced. Even though his hands had slid back, arms fully wrapped around Crowley, holding him close.

Crowley was a little disappointed. “I mean, if that’s what you want.” There was a look on Gabriel’s face that said he didn’t want. Crowley risked running his hands back down, shifting forward so he didn’t fall, fingers trailing over Gabriel’s collar bone. “Or we could keep going.”

Gabriel looked at him, conflict clear on his face. He said nothing as Crowley eased the shirt and jacket off his shoulders, sliding them down until they reached the crook of his elbow. He placed his hands over Gabriel’s chest, itching to squeeze and feel the muscles there. But even if he was pretty sure that Gabriel wanted more, he needed him to say it. 

“Is that what you want?” Crowley asked. “To stop? Or do you want more?” He said it with a bit of emphasis, reminding Gabriel that he _had_ wanted more.

Gabriel gulped. “I don’t know.”

“I think you do,” Crowley whispered. Gabriel’s hold on him tightened, pulling them closer. “I think you want this but something is stopping you.”

“What?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley shook his head. There were any number of reasons that would keep Gabriel restrained. But the reason wasn’t what mattered. What mattered was Gabriel saying ‘fuck you’ to those reasons and going after what he wanted. 

“I want you,” Gabriel whispered. “But...lust…”

Crowley licked his lips and smiled. “Is nothing compared to love,” he finished. Gabriel’s attention snapped to him. “It’s okay to want to have sex with your boyfriend,” Crowley told him, happy that, at least for now, that was the major roadblock. He smoothed down Gabriel’s hair.

“But we aren’t married,” Gabriel said.

“Old rules,” Crowley told him. He kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “They don’t apply anymore.”

Gabriel squinted at him slightly. “I’m not sure that’s true.”

“Well I am. And really, who’s the expert here?”

Gabriel nodded, satisfied with that answer. 

“So we’re good?” Crowley asked. “You wanna keep going?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said. “I’d like that.”

“Me too, Romeo.”

They kissed and Gabriel released his hold, letting Crowley pull his shirt and jacket all the way off. Gabriel’s fingers hesitantly toyed with the bottom of Crowley’s shirt. Crowley just patiently kissed him, waiting for him to be okay with it. And eventually he was, sliding Crowley’s shirt up and over, breaking their kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” Gabriel said, eyes and hands admiring Crowley’s body. 

Crowley smiled, his turn to shiver at the light touches of Gabriel’s fingers on his skin. “Ain’t too bad yourself.”

Gabriel pulled him closer and they kissed again. And it was nice and soft and gentle, just presses of their lips together as fingers explored unmapped territory. And then Gabriel started to push his hips up, rubbing himself against Crowley’s dick and groaning in frustration again as he felt nothing.

“Alright, alright,” Crowley said, laughing softly. “We’d better get you taken care of down there, huh?”

“I think that would be very beneficial,” Gabriel agreed.

Crowley smirked and sat up, scooting down Gabriel’s legs so he could reach his belt, the clang of it opening ringing in the air. The zipper seemed to hiss and Gabriel was shivering again as Crowley hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled, sliding down the bed as he went, revealing every inch of his soon-to-be-lover.

And what a body it was. Crowley appreciated it greatly, sliding back up, hands skidding over Gabriel’s legs until he was settled on Gabriel’s thighs, hands on his hips. Gabriel leaned back, supporting himself on his arms. He watched, and he waited.

“How do you want to do this?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want some help?” Crowley suggested, hand already running over the smooth flank of skin.

Gabriel’s hips jumped, pressing up against Crowley’s palm. “ _Please_.”

Crowley was never one to deny a begging like that. His hands moved up and down, willing Gabriel’s body to mold with his motions. And Gabriel’s body was very willing. The gathering of skin and muscle moved and folded as Cowley urged it. It was a lot like playing with clay, he noted. And he stretched and moved it until he had exactly what he wanted. And all the while Gabriel was making soft whimpers while grabbing at the sheets and doing a very good job of not moving his hips too much. 

Crowley hummed in approval as he studied his handiwork. He kept jerking Gabriel off, of course, if only for the noises that Gabriel made from it all. Gabriel was big, of course. With a body like that it was only natural. And Crowley appreciated nature. 

“How’s that feel?” Crowley asked. He kept one hand on Gabriel’s dick, the other moving lower to bring forth a matching pair of testicles.

“It’s amazing,” Gabriel breathed out, his voice wrecked and his face red. “Crowley, why doesn’t everyone do this?”

Crowley chuckled softly. “Trust me. They do.”

Gabriel was perfectly put together now. And Crowley smirked, crawling up to sit on Gabriel’s hips, dick pressed to his pants, imagining how lovely it’ll feel. 

“You know what’ll feel even better?” he asked. Gabriel shook his head. “When you’re inside me.”

“No!”

Crowley blinked. “Uh. Okay? We don’t have to do that. We can just do this.” This was him moving his hips forward and backward, rubbing himself against Gabriel, who groaned.

“No,” Gabriel repeated. “I want more.”

“Well it’ll be better with my pants off,” Crowley told him. He started making quick work of getting them off.

“No I mean I want…” Gabriel growled and Crowley let him think about it as he shimmied his pants off and settled back on him. 

“Want what?” Crowley asked.

“I want what...what you and Aziraphale had,” Gabriel said. “What you were doing. I want that.”

Crowley was certainly not opposed to that idea, but he was a bit surprised. “Really? I thought you didn’t want to do what Aziraphale did,” he said. He wasn’t _trying_ to toy with him. But it was a nice outcome all the same.

“I know,” Gabriel said, teeth clenched. “But I...want it.”

Crowley studied Gabriel, his hands roaming over his body absentmindedly. He was not going to deny Gabriel that. He was, genuinely, intrigued by the idea. He didn’t think of Gabriel as a bottom. But then again, he didn’t really think of Gabriel as anything before now. 

“Alright,” he said. “If that’s what you want then that’s what we do.” He smiled and leaned down, kissing him. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, relief in his voice that Crowley didn’t push the subject too far. Crowley kind of wanted to push it more, to tease as he loved to do. But there was time for that later.

Crowley shifted around, kicking Gabriel’s legs apart so he was kneeling between them. Gabriel was pretty hard, droplets of precum already leaking down the sides. Crowley really wanted to take his time. He wanted to kiss and bite and mark Gabriel up in pretty purple bruises that matched his eyes. But he figured Gabriel wouldn’t last that long and he should get to giving him what he wanted.

Crowley reached down, hand sliding along the tight curve of Gabriel's ass. He squeezed one cheek, relishing in how it felt. He slid his hands back down Gabriel’s legs, grabbing a tight hold of his thighs, gently urging them up until Gabriel’s hips were slightly raised off the bed. 

“How does this work?” Gabriel asked. His voice was wavering and Crowley looked up at him. He looked worried. Scared even.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he assured him. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Gabriel’s hips, keeping him elevated so his legs could rest again, feet flat on the bed, open and ready.

“But how does it work?” Gabriel repeated. He really didn’t know anything.

Crowley smiled, hands rubbing over Gabriel’s knees. “First I have to open you up. Grab me the bottle in the drawer.” He nodded his head at the bedside table and Gabriel reached over. He studied the bottle before handing it over.

Crowley thanked him and spread a drop on his fingers. Gabriel watched him studiously, brows furrowed as if he was paying attention to a particularly important meeting. Crowley laughed softly to himself and reached back down. He had one hand on Gabriel’s knee, and he felt it jerk as a finger rubbed over his hole.

“What, uh, what is that?” Gabriel asked. 

Crowley rubbed a soothing thumb over his skin. “It’s my finger,” he said. “I’m going to make sure you’re open and ready for my cock.”

Gabriel choked a little but nodded his head.

“Is that okay?” Crowley asked.

“Y-yes. Sorry. I just didn’t know.”

“It’s alright.” Crowley leaned to the side, kissing Gabriel’s knee. “No penalty for asking questions.”

Gabriel nodded and then tensed as Crowley gently pressed against his opening. 

“Just relax,” Crowley crooned. 

“I am relaxed,” Gabriel said, through clenched teeth.

Crowley chuckled and let go of Gabriel’s knee, grabbing his dick instead. He started pumping it in slow pulls, rubbing his pre-cum up and down. Gabriel’s eyes closed and he moaned, his body relaxing a bit. And with that bit of relaxation Crowley was able to wiggle his finger inside. Gabriel’s face screwed up as he worked the knuckle in, but Crowley increased his pace on Gabriel’s dick, and he let out a sigh.

“How you doin’?” Crowley asked. He was watching his own hands work, making sure they did what he wanted and weren’t going to go and betray him, possibly hurting Gabriel.

Gabriel could only grunt out a response.

Crowley looked up and studied the way Gabriel’s stomach muscles moved, contracting with each thrust of his hips. He studied the thickness of his dick, hanging heavy in his hand and leaking steadily. Damn. He wasn’t going to last.

And as much as Crowley wanted to prepare him properly, to toy and tease and take Gabriel apart bit by bit, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t last that long. And it was his first time. And Crowley would be damned (again) if Gabriel’s first time didn’t finish with everything he wanted, that being Crowley deep inside him.

A quick miracle (that he was sure Gabriel didn’t even notice) had him ready. Crowley pulled his hands back and Gabriel made that little frustrated huff of his. “Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it,” Crowley promised.

Gabriel nodded, too far gone already to even think about putting up an argument. Crowley smiled at that. He prided himself on a job well done. Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s thighs again, lifting them back up and walking forward on his knees until he was pressed against Gabriel’s ass.

“Are you ready for me, Romeo?” he asked.

Gabriel’s response came out in a rushed breath, “Idon’tknowhowtotell.”

Crowley chuckled and reached between them, holding Gabriel up with one hand, rubbing lube on himself with the other.

“I think you are,” Crowley whispered. And Gabriel nodded, trusting him.

Crowley bit his lip and lined himself up, pressing gently at first, just until the head was in. Then he grabbed Gabriel’s hips and snapped his hips forward. Gabriel’s eyes shot open, his mouth falling open, not breathing.

Crowley worried if maybe that had been a little too rough, despite the miracle treatment. But then Gabriel took in a shuddering breath and looked into Crowley’s eyes. “More,” he rasped out.

Crowley smirked and gave him exactly what he wanted. He held tight on Gabriel’s hips and started to thrust, slow drags out and hard snaps forward. Gabriel’s hands were grabbing at the sheets, knuckles white as he moved to meet every thrust. He wasn’t exactly moaning, but he was grunting with each press forward and it was such a beautiful sound. A sound that was ramping up quickly.

And that frustrated Crowley. Because it was such a nice experience, being this close to Gabriel. To see him let go and just have what he wanted. Gabriel, who was always so worried about the great plan and all that shit, just doing what he wanted to do. It was breathtaking. And Crowley was so proud. And he wanted this to last forever.

But unfortunately Gabriel was not up to the task.

With a low, long groan he came, spilling thick come out on his stomach and chest as Crowley rocked him through it. Crowley was aroused, certainly, what with a show like that how can he not be? But he wasn’t close enough to be ready to finish. And he didn’t want to push Gabriel too far on the first time. So he resolved to just be happy with a job well done.

Crowley pulled out slowly, keeping an eye on Gabriel’s face as he lowered his legs to the bed and ran his hands over his thighs.

“You good, Romeo?” he asked.

Gabriel just nodded. Crowley chuckled and got off the bed, grabbing a cloth from the bathroom and wetting it with warm water. He crawled on the bed next to Gabriel and gently wiped off his mess.

Gabriel hummed, his eyes closed. “Thank you,” he said.

Crowley just smiled and kissed his forehead. He tossed the cloth to the floor and settled down next to Gabriel, wanting to enjoy the afterglow rather than clean up. Gabriel made a little noise and then rolled over, cuddling up to Crowley’s side. Crowley wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, one hand on his back, the other tangling in his hair.

“I don’t understand,” Gabriel mumbled. “You and Aziraphale did that for hours.”

Crowley chuckled. “Don’t worry,” he watched his fingers play with Gabriel’s hair. “We have time. You’ll build up an endurance.”

“I will,” Gabriel announced, like a challenge.

And it was one that Crowley knew he would easily overcome.

Gabriel nudged his nose against Crowley’s jaw. “Crowley,” he said. 

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Crowley smiled and hugged Gabriel closer. “You’re welcome,” he said. “Anytime.” Well, anytime he wasn’t with Aziraphale, of course.

“Crowley,” Gabriel whispered.

Crowley closed his eyes and wished the big oaf would just go to sleep already. “Yeah?”

Gabriel snuggled closer, breath hot against Crowley’s skin. “I love you.”

Alright. That was a good enough reason to keep talking. “Love you, too,” he said, placing a kiss to Gabriel’s head.

“Oh, and Crowley?”

He sighed. “What?”

“How long until we can do that again?”


End file.
